


Chatroom For Brits In America

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Not sure how that happened, actually contains plot, also I'm not British, is it dialogue only when no one actually speaks, not sure if it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow forces Giles to use a computer, and somehow, that mutated into something resembling a plot. Set sometime post Chosen in the Buffyverse, around Stage Fright for Dollhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatroom For Brits In America

 

_SassyBrit has logged in._

 

_Bats4Britain has logged in._

 

_LadyHeart has logged in._

 

 

SassyBrit: Does anyone know who or what is ‘Britson Merica’? I’m reliably informed that that is who this page is for.

 

Bats4Britain: I believe the term you’re looking for is Brits in America.

 

LadyB: How do I exit this application?

 

Bats4Britain: I’m still trying to figure out how I arrived.

 

BritLady: I’m having similar problems.

 

SassyBrit: I have problems even turning this dread machine on.

 

Lady of London: …

 

Bats4Britain: And you happen to be talking with us how?

 

SassyBrit: My second edition copy of The Canterbury Tales is being held hostage as we speak.

 

Bats4Britain: Second edition?

 

SassyBrit: It’s been in the family since at least Charlemagne.

 

LadyM: Are you telling me it's your fault I can't do any work?

 

SassyBrit: Under protest, I assure you.

 

SassyBrit: I'm told participation is obligatory.

 

LadyOfTheLoach: You mean we actually have to talk?

 

SassyBrit: All forms of communication is allowed.

 

SassyBrit: Aside from mime.

 

SassyBrit: And smoke signals.

 

SassyBrit: And anything that involves getting off the computer.

 

RulerBritannia: What on earth is going on with my name?

 

SassyBrit: Your name?

 

DieWit: It hasn’t stopped changing since I logged on.

 

SassyBrit: Is that what it’s called?

 

Bats4Britain: That is what it says at the top of the page.

 

SassyBrit: No, the actual getting onto this … thing.

 

LondonBeach: You really weren't kidding about the 'Dread Machine', were you?

 

SassyBrit: I'm afraid not. Anyone have conversation topics handy?

 

Bats4Britain: I cannot stand the way Americans make tea, if that helps at all.

 

SassyBrit: That'll do splendidly.

 

Bodecia: How is that?

 

SassyBrit: In the microwave, usually, although there was an incident involving the oven once …

 

Iron Lady: … You're not kidding, are you?

 

SassyBrit: Sadly, no.

 

HerRoyalWryness: When you say make it in the microwave, do you mean …?

 

Bats4Briatian: I go as far as reheating it, but that’s it.

 

SassyBrit:They don’t have kettles here, have you noticed?

 

Bats4Briatin:They do, actually. One just needs to know where to look.

 

HailTheQueen: Blindingly obvious, one would think.

 

Bats4Britain: No need to sound like a snob. Just because some of us eat at Buckingham Palace...

 

SassyBrit: I had to make do with an urn for the first four months I was here.

 

Bats4Britain:Coffee, I hope.

 

SassyBrit: Herbs and spices, actually.

 

Bats4Britain: I asked if they had one in a store once, and they brought me out a chipper.

 

VicTheEmporess: Did you try E-Bay?

 

SassyBrit: I have to be coerced to use this infernal device.

 

GoodQueenB : Good point.

 

Bats4Britain:And what on earth is this cream they keep putting in the stuff?

 

HarrietTheXXI :It’s not quite the same thing as milk , is it

 

SassyBrit: Well, if you want to get technical, milk does contain a significant amount to cream before it's churned

 

Bats4Britain: Did you, by any chance, grow up on a farm around the turn of the century?

 

SassyBrit: It was a school trip, actually.

 

PaddingTorn: And you paid attention?

 

SassyBrit: There was a pop quiz afterwards.

 

Bats4Britain: Of course there was

 

SassyBrit: Always is. To return to the subject of discussion - sugar I get. Milk, I get. Cream goes in hot coco.

 

LaFemme: Coco? I don't suppose you mean hot chocolate?

 

SassyBrit: You know, I get told that every time I mention the subject

 

Bats4Britain: You have children?

 

SassyBrit: I've given up counting years ago.

 

Bats4Britain: That many?

 

SassyBrit: Not related to me, of course, but essentially yes. You?

 

Bats4Britain: One. He's always getting into trouble

 

LadyOfShower: I'm not even going to start.

 

Bats4Britain: That bad?

 

SassyBrit: They don't carry phones, ever. I thought teenagers were supposed to be physically

attached to the things.

 

DrCompanion: It's not just teenagers. My workplace had to install WiFi last week to stop customers rioting.

 

Bats4Britain: I'm assuming you mean that figuratively.

 

LadyOfTwilight: That's for me to know and you to wonder for the rest of you life :)

 

Bats4Britain: How did you do that?

 

RiverChant: Smiley face? Colon and right parenthesis. That's the extent of my knowledge, but you can get ones that move as well.

 

SassyBrit: Don't get me started on responsibility.

 

Tea&Crumpets: Lack of?

 

SassyBrit: Quite the opposite, in fact. They think they have to save the world.

 

Bats4Britain:So does mine

 

SassyBrit: All the time?

 

Bats4Britain: Pretty much.

 

SassyBrit: Speaking of - got to go. Intruders.

 

BritLady: ...I’m not even going to start.

 

Bats4Briatin: Happen a lot in your area?

 

MJaneM: more than you'd expect.

 

 

_SassyBrit is now Away From Keyboard_

 

 

Bats4Britain: Security not up to scrath?

 

SpeakerForTheComatose:Quite the opposite in fact.

 

 

_SassyBrit is no longer Away From Keyboard_

 

 

SassyBrit: What did I miss?

 

Bats4Briatin: That was quick

 

SassyBrit: just a few of the girls going for a midnight snack

 

OnceAndFutureQueen :I'll have you know that it's two in the morning.

 

Bats4Britain: Then I supose it qualifies as a mid morning snack?

 

SassyBrit: My thoughts exactly

 

 

_Bats4Britain has logged out._

_LadyMarmajam has logged out._

 

 

SassyBrit: Hello?

 

 

_RedWitch has logged in._

 

 

RedWitch: I have access to their servers.

 

SassyBrit: Is that supposed to mean anything to me?

 

RedWitch: Not really. Who do we have in LA?

 

SassyBrit: Do I want to know why you're asking?

 

RedWitch: Probably not, but it's your job to know things. Take a look at this picture

 

SassyBrit: Is that -?

 

RedWitch: No, Faith's in a bar in Cleavland.

 

SassyBrit: And how recent is this information?

 

RedWitch: About three minutes old.

 

SassyBrit: Adelle is LA, correct? So why did you pick Alfred?

 

RedWitch: He's British.

 

SassyBrit: And?

 

RedWitch: He kinda maybe works for Batman?

 

SassyBrit: Nothing to report then.

 

RedWitch: Wouldn't say that. Look at the photo again. Top left corner.

 

 

_SassyBrit is Away From Keybord_

 

_SassyBrit is no longer Away From Keybord_

 

 

SassyBrit: Angel is not going to like this.

 

RedWitch: Don't think Illyria's going to be very happy either.

 

SassyBrit: I wouldn't be, if someone did that to my face.

 

RedWitch: I was talking about the mind wiping.

 

SassyBrit: ... What mind wiping.

 

RedWitch: Well...

 

SassyBrit: Willow.

 

SassyBrit: Why are we talking on this thing? We're in the same room.

 

RedWitch: And I'm very proud that it took you this long to notice.

 

SassyBrit: Show me how to get off this thing and I'll break out the books while you start calling people.

 

 

_SassyBrit has logged out_

 

_RedWitch has logged out._

 

 


End file.
